As You Turn Away
by AleeBee123
Summary: Song-fic based on Lady Antebellum's "As You Turn Away. Takes place during Elliot and Kathy's seperationbut with a twist. Beware it doesn't stick to the show.
1. As You Turn Away

_Just a super short song-fic based off Lady Antebellum's "As You Turn Away". It takes place in season six during Elliot and Kathy's separation, but with a twist. Beware it doesn't stick to the show. _

As You Turn Away

"It's over."

The words echo in my head. _Over,_ it pulses in my mind like the bass of songs they play in nightclubs.

"Liv? Olivia please say something," I barely process the words that are being said to me.

"I need to go," the words come out weaker then I intended but none the less get my point across. I stand to leave but am stopped by the feel of a familiar hand on my wrist.

"Olivia , let me explain," you plead, your blue eyes shining with emotion.

Shaking my head, I pull my hand out of your grasp and instantly I miss the feel of your rough, yet comforting hands. "You don't have to explain anything," I argue however I can feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"No. You deserve to know." Always a stand up guy, which was one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place. "I never meant for this to happen but I can't help the way I feel and it's not fair to lead you on like that."

"El, I appreciate your honesty, but it's really not making this any easier." I can feel my hands start to tremble and my vision begins to cloud again.

Looking away you replies, "I know but I wish there was something I could do." Running your hands through your cropped hair your eyes lock with mine and asks the dreaded break up question, "Can we still be partners?"

I feel the blood rushing to my head. Shaking my head all sorts of thoughts are running through me head; _friends? Could I handle being your partner after all we've shared? Even if I could how painful would it be when I see you two together knowing I wasn't good enough. How long does it take to get over a broken heart? _"No. We can't," I say firmly. _I will ask Cragen for a transfer first thing tomorrow. _

Nodding your head you whisper, "I understand." _No you don't, _I think_, how could you?_ With one last look your finally ended the conversation, "Goodbye Liv. I never intended to hurt you," you reassure me.

"I know." It is a lousy reply but it's all I can manage. Watching as you turn away I think about calling you back and begging for you to reconsider but I fight the urge knowing it's a feeble attempt to save something that is already dead, so I just stand there because there is nothing more I can say, nothing more I can give to make you change your mind.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. _


	2. Turning Away

Turning Away

_Elliot's P.O.V._

"It's over." The words ricochet in my head. I can't believe I did it. I just put an end to the best thing in my life. The look in your eyes tells me you are thinking the same thing. "Liv? Olivia please say something," I beg, the silence is deafening.

"I need to go." Your reply is faint and I barely understand but as you make a move to leave my hand instantly reaches out to stop you, as if on instinct.

I feel your whole body stiffen and I feel as if someone has just knocked the wind out of me. "Olivia, let me explain," I ask, hardly recognizing my own voice.

Your auburn waves escape the elastic of your hair tie blocking your face from my view. "You don't have to explain anything," you argue weakly. I can see how much pain I have caused you; no longer is the strong, fearless girl I have come to know over the past six years, in her place is someone I never knew existed, someone broken.

"No you deserve to know," this is harder than I ever thought possible and the look in your coffee colored eyes is not making it any easier. "I never meant for this to happen but I can't help the way I feel and it's not fair to lead you on like that." It is a lie. There is no where I'd rather be then next to you and the only thing I feel is love for you. With an understanding nod you reply, "Well, I appreciate your honesty but it's really not making this any easier."

I can't take looking at the hurt on your face; hurt I put there. "I know but I wish there was something I could do." I can feel my hands start to shake, "can we still be partners?" I offer knowing it's not a fair question.

"No. We can't," your answer comes out firm and sturdy this time.

I had expected as much but that doesn't stop the twinge of disappointment I feel, "I understand." I can't believe what I am about to do. I am about to say goodbye to the best person I have ever met, "Goodbye Liv. I never intended to hurt you." It is a pathetic attempt to console you and sooth over the loss I have caused. With one final look I turn away and start toward my car. A part of me wants to run back to you, sweep you up into my arms, and beg for forgiveness but despite my heart's wants my feet keep carrying me farther away. Getting into the car I think about all the memories we made, all the wonderful secrets we shared, and now that's over. Pulling away, I avoid looking at you because I know there is nothing more to break, nothing more to take. My phone beeps alerting me that Kathy is waiting on me at the hospital for our final appointment before the baby is born.


End file.
